


Gunpowder and Cherry Blossoms

by alphaesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles can flashback to the exact moment he fell in love with gun powder and cherry blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> because devoting myself to dimples and sarcasm was the worst idea I've ever had.
> 
> uploading all of my stallison stuff from tumblr onto here, praise be.

Sometimes Stiles wonders when the smell of gun powder went from making his nose crinkle up in distaste to his heart skipping a beat.

Sometimes Stiles wonders when his gut stopped clenching at the familiar scent of Lydia- Clinque’s Happy mixed with jasmine- or when her smile stopped making him feel light headed and giddy.

Sometimes Stiles switches seats in math so he can catch the scent of gun powder mixed with cherry blossoms. His heart skips, stomach flips and he feels so, so warm- something that flushes his cheeks and curls his toes.

The feeling only gets worse when Allison’s smiles at him- genuinely happy to see him sitting next to her- and Stiles can flashback to the exact moment he fell in love with gun powder and cherry blossoms.


End file.
